For the Love of a Girl
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Jorah watches over his Khaleesi and struggles with the fact that he is betraying her even if she is unaware. Takes place during early Game of Thrones.


If there was one thing Jorah had not foreseen when he had turned spy for King Robert, it was the love that would grow in his heart for the small girl that was now his _Khaleesi_. She was quite beautiful, he saw that in the beginning, but he had expected her to be cruel and harsh as her father. However the girl was the exact opposite, sweet and timid with fear filled eyes and a love for all things familiar.

He had not expected the girl to be scared upon her meeting of the _Khal_, but with one glance at her a fool could tell that she was truly terrified. She was so young and unimposing he feared what would happen to her. Not only was she to innocent to be a Dothraki bride but she had a bounty on her head that would one day surely be claimed. As he watched her wed the _Khal_, he hated himself, for just that morning he had sent word to King's Landing of the marriage. He knew all too soon he'd be given the order to take her life.

He didn't like the way her brother treated her, as if she were no more then an object that he had sold yet wished to keep. Jorah watched as the boy – almost a man – bereted his sweet sister every chance he got. The poor girl would just turn her head and apologize even when there was nothing she had done. It made Jorah sick to watch, as his love for her grew every day.

The only good thing to come of the marriage was that the _Khal_ seemed to genuinely like his bride, as Jorah was not sure the Dothraki were capable of love, which saved her from the harshest of treatment from her brother. The _Khal_ rarely strayed to far from his young bride, a sign of both possession and protection. If the girl so much as sighed a little too loudly her _Khal_ was right there by her side making sure she was alright.

If Jorah was asked to pick one night in which the love for his _Khaleesi _came to full strength, he would say it was a rather uneventful night when the Dothraki had made camp. The young girl had seated herself upon a log by a fire with one of her servants fixing her hair when a group of three Dothraki women and their children had come to keep their _Khaleesi_ company. The way she had fawned over the children had been both beautiful and picturesque. It painted a picture in all their minds of how the _Khaleesi_ would be when she became a mother. She had cradled a small baby in her arms, whispering words of love and affection in the common tongue. She'd sung to the baby songs of warriors and princes and had nearly succumb to tears when it was time to return the baby to it's mother.

He tried to separate himself from her, truly he did, but the girl sought him out regularly. This of course, did not surprise him as only a few spoke her language. Despite every defense he had tried to build against her she broke through them with no effort. Unknown to her she made him love her with each word that passed her lips. She undid years of schooling with only a smile, making him smile and laugh and forget his true purpose.

While for the most part she was sad and lonely, there were few times when his _Khaleesi_ played with the Dothraki girls close to her age. Being in their younger years it mattered not that the children could not speak to one another as somehow they managed to communicate anyway. He would watch as she ran around in circles, laughing and giggling like the child that she was and should be. These moments were rare and far between, but he both loved and despised them. He loved them because they she was truly happy, but he despised them because it made him ache all the more as he knew what he would soon have to do.

* * *

**A/n Forgive me if I got some facts wrong, I am only a few chapters into Game of Thrones and this piece just wouldn't leave me alone. I think of Dany as such a sweet little girl and Jorah as being a man sturggling with betraying her as she's still a child and a sweet one at that. I could be way off base, not that far in yet so I'm not to familiar with the characters. **


End file.
